To service a camshaft assembly for a drum brake, a wheel hub typically must be removed before the camshaft assembly can be removed. This is labor intensive and time consuming. Further, removal of the wheel hub results in the need to re-lubricate wheel bearings, as well as requiring replacement of an inboard lubricant seal and an outboard lubricant gasket, which is expensive.
In some wheel assemblies, the wheel hub has been modified to facilitate removal of the camshaft but these modifications have not been effective and/or have weakened the wheel hub in an unsatisfactory manner.